


Until we meet again

by Explosive_watermelon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Feelings, My First Fanfic, Other, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosive_watermelon/pseuds/Explosive_watermelon
Summary: Ever since i finished playing pokemon white i've wondered if the edning with N could have been different. More emotional. I use they/them pronouns here because it was easiest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Until we meet again

"Hey, do you ever wonder what happens when we die?"

  
The question from the green haired boy startled the teenagre he was so idly sitting beside. They turned their head to the boy with a small smile on his face, his eyes scanning the bright sky. 

"Not necessarily, no," they replied, their gaze still fixated on the boy. They clutched their hands against the cold clay that rest beneath the two friends, their knuckles turning white as they tried to keep their nervous heartbeat in check.

The boy only giggled in response, now swinging his long legs over the edge of the destroyed castle. His eyes glistened in the sunlight, the reflection of reshiram peacefully flying along with his counterpart, zekrom, in his blue eyes.

"I personally think it's an interesting concept," his head turned to his friend beside him, his only friend. He pulled the cap off his green locks, his smile small, yet warm. "It's either something you long for or something you dread."

The boy's legs stopped swinging, his smile fading from his young face. His look suddenly turned sorrow, something that alerted his friend beside him. They watched as his eyes traveled back towards the blue sky where Reshiram and Zekrom had now travelled off to some other adventure for the time being. A shaky intake of breath from the green haired boy made the teenager knit their brows in worry, their fists closed tight.

"I'm one of those who longed for it," he said carefully, his voice weak. A small tear rolled down his cheek, a smile back on his lips. "It's a shame, yes. But what can you do? Pokemon were my only friends. Until now of course."

He turned his head back towards his friend, his smile becoming warm as another tear fell from his sky blue eyes. He reached out a hand and carefully placed it on his friend's shoulder, gripping tightly, almost afraid that if he let go they would disappear.

"N- I-" they were unsure of what to say, the tears already threatening to spill from their eyes. This wasn't something they had expected to happen.

"Sorry... It's just that, you were like the subtle breeze that travels through a field of sunflowers on a hot summer day. You were like the stars that scattered themselves on the cold winter nights. You were the birds chirping their beautiful songs in the warm spring mornings and the gentle rain that lulled everyone to sleep in fall," the tears kept falling, covering his pale cheeks with a subtle sheen. His lip trembled as he let his hand fall off the teenager's shoulder. "And somehow... you kept being all those things. During every battle we shared, you and i built a bond that maybe you don't feel... but i do."

They sniffled as they watched the boy beside them wipe the tears that had coated his face. His eyes glistened in the now gentle sunset that had covered the sky in shades of red, orange and pink. The soft clouds painted an image in the boy's blue irises, the tears acting as an amplifier for the wonderful sight. 

"And i- gosh i felt- no i feel so secure. So safe when I'm with you... You make me feel like i could traverse across the clouds without anyone stopping me. Or maybe that i could beat any obstacle that ever came in my way. Or maybe that i'd be able to understand people just as well as i understand pokemon!" he laughed quietly at the last statement, his face covered in glistening tears.

He watched as his friend pulled him into a tight hug, their face tightly pressed against his shoulder as they sobbed. At first he was startled, his arms instinctively up by his head. But he soon lowered them and hugged his only friend back tightly, gripping onto them as if it was a life or death matter. He let the vast amount of tears fall from his face as he sobbed into his friend's shoulder. Their heartbeats falling into sync as they comforted each other in the tight embrace.

"N- i'm so sorry i wasn't there for you earlier-" they were cut off by another ugly sob that escaped their lips. They wanted to be strong for the boy, but it was hard when he had expressed such strong feelings that they hadn't known about. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's alright," he said quietly, carefully rubbing the other's back in hopes of comforting them. He felt his tears stream down his cheek as he choked on another sob. "Let's be glad we met now, okay?"

They nodded quickly as they gripped onto the back of the boy's shirt, the tears never stopping their journey down their cheeks. The felt N let out another small sob as he held them tightly in his arms. It was an embrace that neither of them wanted to leave. The two felt safe, accepted, like they belonged there. It was a moment the two would remember for as long as they lived, a moment of udder safety and love. But of course they couldn't stay like that forever, all moments had an end. The sound of Reshiram and Zekrom returning from their adventure startled the two out of the embrace. They carefully got to their feet, wiping their own tears as they stared at the beautiful legendary creatures.

"'I remember when i first met you. The feeling of determination that filled me when we spoke to each other for the first time is something i'll always remember," the boy muttered as he stared up at the two legendary beasts. His reflection could be seen in Reshiram's bright eyes as the dragon bowed his head down for the boy, allowing him to place a careful hand on it's white head. "So thank you, for everything. Now... i have to go on my own adventure."

He looked back at his friend as they sobbed, their eyes red and their hands frantically at their face, trying to wipe away the tears that started to pour. He walked over to his friend and pulled their hands away from their face, a sad smile on his lips. He carefully cupped their face in his hands and wiped the tears that kept spilling from their beautiful eyes.

"Please don't cry my friend. I'll be back someday you know? I won't leave you forever," he looked into their tear filled eyes as he spoke, hoping they realized how genuine his words were. He felt a few more tears fall as he spoke, the last tears he would shed in that moment. "I will be back, that's a promise. But i don't know when. Until then, wait for me."

He reluctantly let go of his friend, his feet heading towards his white dragon friend. He carefully climbed onto the majestic being, his hands resting in the white body of the legendary pokemon. He looked down at his friend on last time, his smile warm and sorrow.

"N! You better come back!" they shouted as Reshiram readied himself for flight by the edge of the destroyed castle, his white body reflecting the warm sun that had almost set fully. "A - and when you do, we need to have another battle! I have to see how far you've come!"

He laughed and looked back at his friend with warm eyes and a smile spread across his face.

"Of course. Make sure you train up until then! Until we meet again!" he shouted his last words before he and his dragon friend were weaving their way through the air, towards unknown adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic,, i hope i didn't butcher it too bad. It's pretty short but it's something i enjoyed writing! This is a very dead fandom though so i don't think it'll have a lot of reach lmao


End file.
